dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
King Eurig
King Eurig is the king of the Sky Kingdom and the main antagonist in Jack and the Sky Kingdom. He also plays a minor role in the bonus game Rumpelstiltskin and the Queen. Appearance and Personality King Eurig is overweight and has a bushy white beard. His crown is large and has many points on it. He tends to wear ostentatious clothing and obviously values outward signs of wealth. King Eurig is very greedy and downright obsessed with his kingdom's wealth. This is partly due to a curse placed on him by Rumpelstiltskin, but the tendency was clearly present even before that happened. Rumpelstiltskin merely pushed things to an unhealthy extreme. Eurig's greed and obsession even pushed away the love of his life, the Queen of the Sky Kingdom. It took him many lonely years and a failed attempt at destroying the world to realize that the love he once shared with his queen was the greatest treasure of all. History blah blah blah tried to take over the world blah blah blah died blah blah somebody will fill this in or i will Relevant Parables Rumpelstiltskin (from Jack and the Sky Kingdom) Once upon a time, a miller boasted his daughter could spin wheat into gold. The king demanded a demonstration, but the miller's daughter had no such skill. Knowing the dawn would bring her death, the daughter wept bitterly. Suddenly, an imp appeared before her and offered to spin the wheat in return for her first-born child. The daughter agreed. Delighted, the king married her the next day. Their first child soon followed and for a while all was well. But one day, the imp reappeared, demanding what had been promised to him. The king and queen pleaded with the imp for mercy. So he proposed that if they could guess his name in three days time, he would release their daughter from the promise. The king guessed rashly and was cursed. But with the help of a tiny messenger, the queen learned the imp's true name was Rumpelstiltskin. Foiled, the imp tried to leave, but the king had other plans. The Three Sons (from Jack and the Sky Kingdom) There was once a wealthy king who was a fanatical collector of valuable treasures. One day, he heard that an old crone had three unique 'treasures' in her possession, and paid her a visit. The crone presented to him three orphan boys, each imbued with a special talent. She guaranteed their loyalty to the king so he brought them to his kingdom and appointed them princes. The king's obsession with his fortune pushed him to increasing acts of madness. His subjects fled the kingdom in fear, but the three loyal princes remained by the king's side. It was on the deserted kingdom that the princes came of age and into their talents. The eldest prince, Leonard, grew to a mighty warrior, with a quick temper and a love of battle. The second prince, Julian, was the king's closest confidante. A hedonist and a shapeshifter, taking different appearances as he pleased. The youngest prince, Hugh, was an avid scholar. Persuant of all knowledge, he developed magic beans that allowed them to live unnaturally long lives. The three were united in only one cause: to obey the king's whims. Their mindless devotion to the king made them a most fearsome foe to those who would cross him. The Mercenary King of the Sky Kingdom (from Jack and the Sky Kingdom) Once upon a time, there was a poor but honorable king, who was determined to rebuild his kingdom's fortune. One day, his appetite for gold suddenly grew insatiable. The queen, in despair of his greed, took their daughter in hand and left him. The king suffered many lonely years without them, but his obsession with treasure only flourished. One day, a strange witch came to sell him 'the most valuable treasure in the world'. And it was from this witch that the king learned of his beloved queen's death and her most unexpected final wish: that the world be purged and remade into one of beauty and peace. The grieving king vowed to honor her memory with the sacrifice of his greatest treasure. He decided to unleash the Shard on the day a meteor shower would rain closest to the earth, a rare occurrence that happened only once every millennium. To protect the rest of his treasure, the king used magic to raise his kingdom into the sky. Though magic ensured the king's long life, his plans were thwarted by a petty thief named Jack, who had unwittingly stolen the key that would unleash the treasure. Though Jack escaped, the rest of his gang was left behind. And there was one woman who reminded the king very much of his beloved queen and their young daughter... The Adventures of Lady Emma (from Jack and the Sky Kingdom) The story begins with a noble-born lady named Emma. Unsatisfied with her mundane lifestyle, she rebelled against her family and trained under the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters. During patrols, Emma saved a young man by the name of Jack, a fortune hunter with a charming smile and tales of adventure. They fell in love and she left the Sisters for a future with him. Jack had a dream as well, in the form of the elusive kingdom in the sky and the heist of a lifetime. But all his research fell to naught, until Emma gave him the magic beans that had been in her family's possession for generations, a secret heirloom connected to the kingdom. But the kingdom proved to be as treacherous as it was bountiful. Emma found herself abandoned by the man she loved and at the mercy of the king and three princes of the kingdom. Unexpectedly, the king claimed Emma as his descendant, proven by her possession of the magic beans. He treated her like a daughter, but Emma soon realized the king had been bewitched to set upon a nefarious path that would destroy the world. Emma knew she would need help to stop the king. She sabotaged the floating kingdom, exposing its location, and hoped it would alert the attention of the fairytale Detective before the island's destruction went too far. Relationships * Queen of the Sky Kingdom (wife) * Princess of the Sky Kingdom (daughter) * Prince Leonard (adopted son) * Prince Hugh (adopted son) * Prince Julian (adopted son) * Emma (descendant) Quotes * "No one can stop me now!" * "The world shall be cleansed and made anew! My Queen will be proud of me!" * "I failed my family when they needed me." * "Do you think my Queen would welcome me now?" * Dear Emma, If you see this, that means I have failed. And I am grateful for the part you played in that. A part of me realizes I have gone too far. But all the time I have spent, all that hope... I would give anything to have my family back by my side. I turned a deaf ear to your pleas, but I know you are a smart, courageous girl, and you will think of a way to stop me. I regret that such a large burden was placed on your shoulders. I can only hope that I was stopped in time. Thank you. Category:Characters